wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Bollox's Mom Show
is a slightly awful show on Epic Random TV starring Mr. Bollox's mom and a bunch of other random TV characters, none of which were Mr. Bollox until the fifteenth episode. The show had 3 seasons from 2002 to 2005, and was later picked up in 2014 after exactly nine years. Characters Coming Soon Theme song Mr. Bollox: Aw man! My mom has a show before me? This is gonna be nooby. Mr. Bollox's mom: What are you doing here? Get out of my mid-morning light! Episodes Main article: List of Mr. Bollox's Mom Show episodes Season 1 (2002-03) #Watching Dora the Explorer (November 1, 2002) #Mr. Bollox's Mom Meets Bowser's Mom (November 8, 2002) #Chef Peepee At the Door (November 15, 2002) #At the Dora Studios (November 22, 2002) #No Visible Hands (November 29, 2002) # Mr. Marlio's Mom (December 6, 2002) # Used Cars Galore (December 13, 2002) # Every Secret, Ever (January 3, 2003) # The Whole Story (January 10, 2003) # Primetime! (January 17, 2003) # At the Movies With... ME! (January 24, 2003) # I Knew What You Did Last Night (January 31, 2003) # I Enter A Beauty Pageant (February 7, 2003) # Stupid Cupid (February 14, 2003) (Valentines' Special) # Best of the Bolloxes (February 21, 2003) # Dora vs. (February 28, 2003) # Dinner at Lindy's (April 11, 2003) (Crossover with Lindy's Restaurants) # Is Space Real? (April 18, 2003) # Visit the Past (April 25, 2003) # The Forbidden Trip (May 9, 2003) Season 2 (2003-04) #Mr. Bollox Returns (September 19, 2003) # The Warlox (September 26, 2003) # Week of Bad (October 3, 2003) # The Anti-Yo Mama Joke Federation (October 10, 2003) # The Punishment (October 17, 2003) # Get Those Kids Off My Lawn! (October 31, 2003) (Halloween Special) # Mom, the Critic (November 7, 2003) # Life at 3 A.M. (November 14, 2003) # Pick-Up Stuck-Ups (November 21, 2003) # Turkey Dinner (November 26, 2003) (Thanksgiving Special) # Those Spoiled Kids! (December 12, 2003) (Christmas Special) # Mountain Surfing and Beach Climbing (January 16, 2004) # It's Not Your Meal (January 23, 2004) # Traveling Travesty (January 30, 2004) # Factoids of Doom (February 6, 2004) (Crossover with Random Fact Show) # Paranormal Ninjas from Inner Space (March 19, 2004) # Overrated and Underestimated (April 2, 2004) # The College Life (April 9, 2004) # Goggles to the Future (April 16, 2004) # This is Old, and You are Old (April 30, 2004) Season 3 (2004-05) #Let's Eat at McDonald's (September 3, 2004) #Knock On That Wood (September 10, 2004) #Not Home (September 17, 2004) # Quarter 3 Projections (September 24, 2004) # The Sick Obsession That Needs to be Pulled Away (October 1, 2004) # Back to School Shopping (October 8, 2004) # The Truth about This (October 15, 2004) # Too Much Fall (October 22, 2004) # Forced Fun (November 12, 2004) # Mind the Gap (November 19, 2004) # White Friday (November 26, 2004) (Black Friday Special) # A Very Mall Christmas (December 17, 2004) (Christmas Special) # Pulp Fiction by Candlelight (January 7, 2005) # Sad Birthday (January 14, 2005) # What a Breeze! (January 28, 2005) # Do What I Want (February 25, 2005) # Citizen Kanye (March 11, 2005) # How Dare You (March 25, 2005) # Dora Visits (April 15, 2005) # That Sad Moment (May 20, 2005) Season 4 (2014-present) # I'm Back! 9 Years Later (May 20, 2014) # Mr. Bollox Takes Over (May 27, 2014) # My New Cat (June 3, 2014) # KILL THE CAT (June 10, 2014) # Get to the Bathroom (June 17, 2014) # I Wanna Go To Jail (June 17, 2014) # How To Be Plain and Boring (June 18, 2014) #Sitting And Thinking #To Find a Thing #Joining the Kids #What's First? #Wonka Invited Me! #Randomness Is Not My Thing #Poking People #I Don't Give A French Toast #Cooking with ME! #Day At The Salon Trivia Coming Soon Category:Randomness Category:Mr. Bollox Category:Mr. Bollox's Mom Show